testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
TNM textos examinados Génesis a Jó
Versão Rei Jaime (KJV), New Revised Standard (NRS), New International Bible (NIB), New American Bible (NAB), a New American Standard Bible (NASB), Amplified Bible ( ), Living Bible ( ), Today's English ( ), Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM), Bíblia de Jerusalém (BJ), Difusora Bíblica (MC), Almeida Revista e Atualizada (ARA), Almeida Corregida e Fiel (ACF), Nova Versão Internacional (NVI), Textos de Génesis Génesis 1:1 - "No princípio Deus criou [ verbo bará significa criar, trazer à existência, formar ] os céus e a terra." Foi Deus - a Causa, que trouxe à existência o Universo e suas leis - a Consequência. Em 1927, George Lemaitre propôs a teoria do Big Bang. Em 1929, Edwin Hubble descobriu evidências de um Universo em evolução. Em 1948, inspirado na teoria de Albert Einstein = M x 2, George Gamow desenvolveu a teoria da Grande Explosão. Segundo esta, o Universo teve origem em gigantescas concentrações de energia, gerando uma expansão que dura até hoje. As quatro forças fundamentais que regem o Universo são: gravidade, nuclear forte, nuclear fraca e eletromagnética. * A preparação da Terra para a Vida Humana decorreu ao longo de seis "dias" criativos. Embora não esteja expressa em termos científicos, a sequência dos eventos criativos é lógica. A idade da Terra é aproximadamente 4,56 bilhões de anos e é calculada a partir da relação entre dois isótopos de chumbo formados pela decomposição de isótopos de urânio. A duração de cada "dia" [ yom ] criativo não é um período de tempo de 24 horas ou de mil anos (Salmos 90:4; II Pedro 3:9). Segundo a STV, cada "dia" criativo têm a duração de 7 mil anos. Ensina que Adão foi formado no outono de 4026 AEC. Génesis 1:2 - No princípio, a Terra era "sem forma e vazia e havia escuridão sobre a superfície da água de profundeza". Esta descrição da Terra precede o primeiro "dia" criativo. Diz-nos ainda que "a força ativa de Deus movia-se por cima da superfície das águas [ do oceano único ]." (TNM) O termo we rúahh significa "o espírito". A STV traduz por "a força ativa". Para a STV, o Espírito Santo de Deus é a Sua força ativa, não uma pessoa Divina. Génesis 1:14-17 - "Venha a haver luzeiros na expansão dos céus para fazerem separação entre o dia e a noite; e eles terão de servir de sinais, e para épocas, e para dias, e para anos. E terão de servir de luzeiros na expansão dos céus, para iluminarem a terra." (TNM) No primeiro dia, a luz [ ’ohr ] solar começou a penetrar na densa atmosfera primitiva da Terra. No quarto dia, o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas [ ma ’ohr´, "fonte de luz" ou luzeiros ], se tornaram visíveis na superfície da Terra. Não foram criados [ bará ] no quarto dia. Génesis 1:21 - No quinto dia criaivo, "Deus passou a criar os grandes monstros marinhos [ hebr. than ni ním, plural de tan nín ] ... segundo as suas espécies". (TNM) A expressão "grandes monstros marinhos" deve designar os grandes cetácios - grandes mamíferos marinhos de aspeto pisciforme, os tubarões e alguns tipos de répteis. Génesis 1:27; 2:7 - "Jeová Deus passou a formar o homem [ ish ] do pó do solo [ adamah, "terra (solo) arável" ] e a soprar nas suas narinas o fôlego de vida, e o homem veio a ser uma alma [ néfesh; gr. psykhé; lat. anima ] vivente." (TNM) O Homem não tem uma alma, ele é uma alma. Não teve pré-existência no domínio espiritual. Não foi o resultado de uma evolução de primatas. O termo néfesh designa um "ser que respira" cuja vida é sustentada pelo sangue. (9:4) O mesmo termo é usado para os animais. (1:20-21, 24, 30) Embora fosse mortal, Adão foi criado como ser perfeito com a perspetiva de vida infindável. * O antepassado do género humano é chamado de Adão, Adam, "feito da terra" ou terreno. (A Enciclopédia Judaica, Vol. 1, pág. 179) Afirma a origem monocêntrica do Homem. Deus formou o homem Adão "à imagem e semelhança de Deus". (Génesis 1:27; 5:1) A primeira mulher [ ishah, "homem fêmea" ], formada por Deus a partir "da costela que havia tirado do homem". Era uma "ajudadora como complemento dele", lit. "parte correspondente". (2:18, 21-23; 3:23-24) Foi chamada de Eva. Hewa, deriva de hawwah, "que dá vida". Se refere à sua experiência de gerar um filho, de ser mãe. (4:1) Génesis 2:4 - "Esta é uma história dos céus e da terra no tempo em que foram criados, no dia em que Jeová Deus fez a terra e o céu." (TNM) אלה תולדות השמים והארץ בהבראם ביום עשות יהוה אלהים ארץ ושמים׃. Sua transliteração: elleh tovldovt ha shamayim ve ha 'aretz | be hib bare'am be yovm [ lit. "nos dias da criação" ], asovt YHWH Elohím eretz ve shamayim. Sua tradução lit. reza: "Esta é a origem dos céus e da Terra nos dias da criação fez YHWH Deus a Terra e os céus". (Jay P. Green, The Interlinear Hebrew-English Bible Vol. 1, Hendrickson Publishers, 2005, pág. 4) Outras traduções rezam: "Esta é a origem da criação dos céus e da Terra. Quando o SENHOR Deus fez a Terra e os céus". (MC) "Essa é a história da criação do céu e da terra. Quando Javé Deus fez a terra e o céu". (BJ) "Estas são as gerações dos céus e da terra quando foram criados, no dia em que o Senhor Deus fez a terra e os céus". (KJV) * Em 1954, Frederick Franz admitiu em tribunal sob juramento, que não traduziria Génesis 2:4 a partir do hebraico - um versículo que qualquer estudante do primeiro ano de hebraico poderia facilmente traduzir. (Douglas Walsh vs. Right Honorable James Latham Clyde, Escócia, 24/11/1954) De acordo com Raymond Franz, seu tio estudou grego por dois anos na Universidade de Cincinnati, Ohio, e foi autodidata no estudo do hebraico. (Crise de Consciência, 1983, pág. 50) Alexandre Macmillan, membro da então Diretoria da STV, no seu livro A Fé Em Marcha, publicado em 1952, exagerou nas suas habilitações académicas. O registo de Frederick na universidade prova que era um estudante acima da média. Frequentou a disciplina de Introdução ao Grego apenas por 6 semestres, tendo desistido a meio do seu 1.º ano, na primavera de 1914. Isso não o qualificava como erudito em grego. Frederick sugere em sua autobiografia que estudou grego bíblico com o Prof. Arthur Kensella e que o grego clássico foi secundário, com o Dr. Joseph Harry. (A Sentinela de 1/5/1987, pág. 24) Segundo o catálogo de curso de 1911, o Prof. Kensella ainda não tinha doutoramento. Só podia ensinar cursos básicos. Génesis 4:6-7 - Este texto é um dos textos de tradução difícil. É a primeira vez que a palavra pecado aparece na Bíblia. "Então Jeová disse a Caim: Por que se acendeu a tua ira e por que descaiu o teu semblante? ... se não te voltares para fazer o bem, há o pecado agachado à entrada e tem desejo ardente de ti; e conseguirás tu dominá-lo?" (TNM) Outras traduções vertem: "o pecado deitar-se-á à tua porta e andará a espreitar-te. Cuidado, pois ele tem muita inclinação para ti, mas deves dominá-lo." (MC) "o pecado está junto à porta, como fera acuada, espreitando você. Por acaso, será que você pode dominá-la?" (BJ) "o pecado jaz à porta, e sobre ti será o seu desejo, mas sobre ele deves dominar." (ACF, ARA, AA) Génesis 6:1-4 - "os filhos do verdadeiro Deus [ ou "anjos" na LXX ] começaram a notar as filhas dos homens, que elas eram bem parecidas; e foram tomar para si esposas ... Naqueles dias veio a haver os nefilins na terra, ... elas lhes deram filhos; eles eram os poderosos [ hag gibborím, "gigantes" na Vg ] da antiguidade, os homens de fama." (TNM) Seres espirituais se materializaram e tiveram filhos com as mulheres terrestres. Isto corresponde aos relatos mitológicos de deuses (anjos) e semideuses (filhos dos anjos). Os filhos dos anjos são chamados de "nefilins". Deriva da forma causativa do verbo nefal e significa "que fazem os outros cair", lit. "derrubadores". A terra ficou cheia de violência. Os nefilins morreram afogados no Dilúvio bíblico. Seus pais angélicos se desmaterializam, voltando a ser seres espirituais. São identificados no NT como sendo os anjos decaídos, desaprovados por Deus. (II Pedro 2:4; Judas 6) Os "filhos de Deus" não são os descendentes de Sete, e as "filhas dos homens", não são as descendentes de Caim. Tampouco são o cruzamento de hominídeos. Génesis 10:9 - "Apresentou-se como poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová. É por isso que há um ditado: Igual a Ninrode [ ou Nimrud, himrid, "rebelar" ], poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová." (TNM) A expressão lif néh traduzida "em oposição" (TNM) ou "diante de" (MC, BJ e ARA), significa em oposição, desafio a alguém ou a alguma coisa. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 91) traduzida Génesis 11:9 - "É por isso que [ a cidade ] foi chamada pelo nome de Babel, porque Jeová confundiu ali o idioma de toda a terra". (TNM) Em consequência disso, os humanos gradualmente deixaram de construir a cidade e sua torre-templo [ zigurate ]. Deus forçou deste modo a sua dispersão por toda a superfície da Terra. (11:1-4, 7-9; 10:10) A cidade ficava na "planície na terra de Sinear" ou Mesopotâmia, entre os rios Tigre e Eufrates. Babel, em acádico Bab-ilu, significa "Porta de Deus". Na etimologia judaica, Babel derivava do verbo Balal, "confundir". Génesis 19:4-7 - "Antes de se poderem deitar, os homens da cidade, os homens de Sodoma, cercaram a casa, desde o rapaz até o velho, todo o povo numa só turba. E chamavam a Ló e diziam-lhe: Onde estão os homens que foram ter contigo hoje à noite? Trazei-os para fora a nós, para que tenhamos relações com eles. Por fim, Ló saiu a eles à entrada, mas fechou a porta atrás de si. Disse então: Por favor, meus irmãos, não procedais mal. Por favor, eis que tenho duas filhas que nunca tiveram relações com um homem. Por favor, deixai-me trazê-las para fora a vós." (TNM) Neste contexto, o verbo yadha significa "conhecer", no sentido de ter tido relações sexuais. Na LXX é usado o verbo ginoskein. * "O clamor de queixa a respeito de Sódoma [ Sedom ] e Gomorra [ Amorah ] é alto, e seu pecado, é muito grave." (18:20; 14:2) Abraão perguntou a Deus pela terceira vez: "Suponhamos que se achem ali dez [ justos ]." Deus respondeu: "Não a arruinarei por causa dos dez." (19:32) O motivo era a prática masculina de sexo anal ou sodomia. Os habitantes de Sódoma ou sodomitas — tanto jovens quanto velhos — cercaram a casa de Ló exigindo que os hóspedes viessem para fora para terem relações sexuais com eles. Sodomita passou ter o significado de pessoa que pratica sodomia, que comete atos homossexuais. Na Lei de Moisés, se um israelita deitar com um homem assim como se deita como uma mulher, ambos cometem um ato abominável. Eram punidos com a morte. (Levítico 18:22; 20:13; Deuteronómio 23:17) Era algo considerado contrário ao que é natural [ isto é, a hetrossexualidade ]. (Romanos 1:27; I Coríntios 6:9-10; II Pedro 2:6; Judas 7) Textos de Êxodo a Rute Êxodo 2:10 - "E o menino cresceu. Trouxe-o então à filha de Faraó, de modo que se tornou filho para ela; e ela passou a chamá-lo pelo nome de Moisés [ Moshe; gr. Mósis ] e a dizer: É porque o tirei da água." (TNM) Segundo etimologia judaica, deriva do verbo mashah, que significa "tirar". Têm o significado de "retirado" da água. Veja Flávio Josefo, Antiguidades Judaicas, Livro II, Cap. 9 § 6. As evidências apontam para a origem egípcia do nome - sem a referência ao nome de um deus. Por sua vez, mses [ gr. mosis ] ou mes [ gr. mose ] significa "filho de" ou "nascido de". Note os nomes: Ahmés (Amósis), "filho de deus Lua", Tutmés (Tuthmosis), "filho de deus Tut", ou ainda, Ramsés, "filho de deus Rá". Os relatos épicos sobre Sargão I, Rei da Acádia, são similares ao relato de Moisés. Êxodo 3:14 - "Mostrarei Ser" (TNM), em vez da tradução usual "Eu Sou" (MC), no presente do indicativo. O tetragrama YHWH aparece 6.828 vezes no AT. Deriva do verbo hebr. היה, HaYaH, que significa "Ser". Ele afirma a Sua existência eterna. O Deus de Abraão é YHWH, o Deus Todo-poderoso [ El Shadday ]. "Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem". (Génesis 17:1; Êxodo 3:6; 6:3; Revelação 1:8; 4:11) Os trinitários associam este texto com a afirmação de Jesus Cristo em João 8:58. Veja Êxodo 20:7. Êxodo 20:7 - "Não deves tomar o nome de Jeová, teu Deus, dum modo fútil, pois Jeová não deixará impune aquele que tomar seu nome dum modo fútil." (TNM) Proíbe apenas todo o uso desrespeitoso do Nome de Deus [ promessas impensadas, falsos juramentos, blasfémia ], não a sua pronúncia. (Génesis 4:1, 26; Levitíco 24:10-16, 23) A STV ensina que é uma indignidade a tradição de substituir YHWH pela palavra "Senhor" [ Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. Visto que Jesus Cristo é também chamado no NT de "Senhor", é amiúde confundido como sendo o verdadeiro Deus ou o Deus Todo-poderoso. Os eruditos em hebraico afirmam que a pronúncia mais exata é YaHWeH ou Javé, em vez de JeHoWaH ou Jeová. A STV assegura que os cristãos do 1º século conheciam a pronúncia correta de YHWH e a divulgavam a outros. Ensina que o que é importante é conhecer e usar Seu nome de modo respeitoso. * A Santa Sé decide que não se deve usar a grafia YaHWeH ou Javé nas traduções bíblicas católicas. Não se deve usar a pronúncia YaHWeH ou Javé na liturgia, orações e cânticos. O tetragrama YHWH deverá ser substituído pelas expressões substitutas "Deus" [ Elohím; gr. Theós ] ou "Senhor" [ Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. No caso de Adhonay YHWH, se deve usar "Senhor Deus". Aleluia, HalləluYah, "Louvai a Jah", passa a ser traduzido por "Louvai a Deus". (Catecismo da Igreja Católica; Joseph Ratzinger, Jesus de Nazaré, A Esfera dos Livros, Lisboa, 2007, pág. 189-93, 424-35; Carta da Congregação para o Culto Divino e a Disciplina dos Sacramentos a todas as conferências episcopais de 11/9/2008) Êxodo 22:22-23 - "E caso homens briguem entre si, e eles realmente firam uma mulher grávida e deveras saiam os filhos dela [ parto prematuro ], mas não haja acidente fatal, sem falta se lhe deve impor uma indemnização segundo o que o dono da mulher lhe impuser; e ele tem de dá-la por intermédio dos magistrados [ anciãos da cidade ]. Mas se acontecer um acidente fatal, então terás de dar alma por alma". (TNM) As traduções enfatizam que o "acidente fatal" se aplica apenas à mulher grávida. Isto concorda com os códigos legislativos de Hamurábi, hitita e assírio. (João Rinaldi, Introdução à Leitura da Bíblia, Livraria Tavares Martins, Porto, 1970, pág. 192) Segundo a STV, o "acidente fatal" se aplica tanto à morte materna como à morte do feto. Em ambos casos, se trata de homicídio sem intenção de matar. Números 1:52 - "cada homem junto à sua divisão três tribos". (TNM) O termo dighlóh aqui traduzido por "divisão", deriva de déghel. Tem o significado de "estandarte", "bandeira" ou "insígnia" de uma cooperação. Segundo a STV, não há nada que prove que as tribos de Israel usassem estandartes, bandeiras ou insígnias. O contexto se refere à organização no acampamento de Israel. (Números 1) Juízes 6:3 - A respeito de uma filisteia de Timná, Sansão fez o seguinte pedido a seu pai: "Obtém-me só esta". (TNM) Na ed. inglês diz: "Get just her for me". Outras traduções vertem por: "trazei [ buscai ] ela para mim". Em 1953, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia seguiu a tradução lit. do hebraico. (Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas Vol. I, 1953) Tradução lit. reza: "Ela trazei para mim" ("Her get for me"), expressando dessa forma um sentido imperativo e enfático. Em março de 1954, na entrevista do Dr. Edgar Goodspeed dada a William Cetnar, este texto entre outros receberam criticas quanto a sua gramática. Estas foram omitidas nas publicações da STV. (texto de Cetnar no livro de Edmund Gruss, Nós deixamos as Testemunhas de Jeová, Baker Book House, Grand Rapids, Michigan, 1976, pág. 73-77, em inglês; William I. & Jane Cetnar, Questões para as Testemunhas de Jeová Que Amam A Verdade; Kunkletown, Pensilvânia, 1983, pág. 64, em inglês) Textos Salmos a Jeremias Salmos 110:1 - "A pronunciação de Jeová a meu Senhor é: Senta-te à minha direita, até que eu ponha os teus inimigos como escabelo para os teus pés." (TNM) É um salmo do Rei David. O "meu senhor" se refere ao Rei de Israel. "Disse o SENHOR [ Adhonay, expressão substituta para YHWH ] ao meu senhor: Senta-te à minha direita, e Eu farei dos teus inimigos um estrado para os teus pés." (MC) "Oráculo de Javé ao meu senhor: Sente-se à minha direita, e eu farei de seus inimigos o estrado de seus pés." (BJ) "Disse o Senhor ao meu Senhor: Assenta-te à minha mão direita, até que ponha os teus inimigos por escabelo dos teus pés." (ACF) Compare com aplicação feita em Atos 2:34-36. "David não subiu ao céu, mas falou: O Senhor [ Kyrios ] disse ao meu Senhor [ Kyrios ]: sente-se à minha direita, até que eu faça de seus inimigos um lugar para apoiar seus pés. Que todo o povo de Israel fique sabendo com certeza que Deus tornou Senhor [ Kyrios ] e Cristo [ ou Messias, "Ungido" ] aquele Jesus que vocês crucificaram." (BJ) Isaías 7:14 - "Eis que a própria donzela [ almah ] ficará realmente grávida e dará à luz um filho, e ela há de chamá-lo pelo nome de Emanuel". (TNM) Aqui almah significa "moça jovem" sem implicar que seja virgem ou não. Não usa betulah, "virgem" em sentido físico - a integridade do hímen. Não se trata de uma virgem-mãe. Compare com aplicação feita em Mateus 1:23. Emanuel, Himmanu-El, significa "Conosco está Deus" ou Deus Conosco. Isaías 19:18 - "Naquele dia virá a haver cinco cidades na terra do Egito, falando o idioma de Canaã e jurando a Jeová dos exércitos. Cidade de Derrubamento [ ir ha Heres, "cidade de Destruição" ] se chamará uma cidade." (TNM) O termo foi traduzida por "Cidade de destruição" na ACF. Outras traduções vertem por "Cidade do Sol". (MC, BJ) Segundo nota da MC pode ser Heliopolis - a "Cidade do deus Sol" em grego. Isaías 19:19-20 - "Naquele dia virá a haver um altar [ matstsebah ] a Jeová no meio da terra do Egito, e uma coluna [ umatzevah ] a Jeová ao lado do seu termo. terá de mostrar ser como sinal e como testemunha para Jeová dos exércitos na terra do Egito". (TNM) Veja Jeremias 43:7 e 44:1. Charles Russell foi estudioso da piramidologia - da Grande Pirâmide de Gizé. Seria o "altar a Jeová no meio da terra do Egito". Com 160 metros de altura, a pirâmide de Quéops, foi construída cerca de 2550 AEC. Manteve-se como a mais alta estrutura feita pelo homem até 1900, com a construção da Torre Eiffel. Em 1876, o Prof. Piazzi Smyth publicou um artigo sobre piramidologia no periódico The Bible Examiner de George Storrs. Algum tempo depois, Storrs escreveu artigos sobre piramidologia. Em 1897, Russell dedicou o Cap. 10 dos Estudos das Escrituras Vol. III, ao suposto significado das medidas da Grande Pirâmide quanto ao cumprimento das profecias bíblicas. * "Naquele dia, o SENHOR terá um altar no meio da terra do Egito, e uma coluna se erigirá ao SENHOR na sua fronteira. Servirá de sinal e de testemunho ao SENHOR dos Exércitos na terra do Egito". (BJ, ACF) "Naquele dia haverá no centro do Egito um altar erguido ao SENHOR, e um monumento dedicado ao SENHOR, junto à fronteira. Servirão de sinal e testemunho de como o SENHOR do universo está presente no Egito." (MC) Jeremias 25:10-12 - "E toda esta terra [ de Judá ] terá de tornar-se um lugar devastado, um assombro, e estas nações [ em redor de Judá ] terão de servir ao rei de Babilónia [ o Império Neo-babilónico ] por setenta anos. E terá de acontecer que, quando tiverem cumprido setenta anos, ajustarei contas com o rei de Babilónia e com aquela nação [ 5/6 de outubro de 539 AEC ]." (TNM) Veja Jeremias 29:10. Jeremias 29:10 diz: "De acordo com o cumprimento de setenta anos em Babilónia [ o Império Neo-babilónico ], voltarei minha atenção para vós [ judeus ], e vou confirmar para convosco a minha boa palavra por trazer-vos de volta a este lugar [ 1.º ano de Ciro II, isto é, 538/537 AEC ]." (TNM) "setenta anos em Babilónia" (TNM). O texto hebr. diz: בבל במשך שבעים שנה. Sua transliteração: l bbl shboim shne, diz lit. "para Babilónia setenta anos". (John Kohlenberger III, NVI Interlinear hebraico-inglês do Antigo Testamento, Casa Public. Zondervan, Grand Rapids, 1979; James Strong, Nova Concordância Exaustiva da Bíblia) Veja Jeremias 25:10-12; Daniel 9:2 e II Crónicas 36:20-21. * Não é a duração do Exílio dos judeus conforme a STV ensina como fato histórico incontestável. (O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina?, 2005, pág. 215) É o período do domínio do Império Neo-babilónico - de 609 a 539 AEC. Todos os cálculos escatológicos da STV se alicerçam em 607 AEC [ 537 AEC + 70 anos ], supostamente o ano da destruição de Jerusalém e seu Templo por Nabucodonosor II. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, 2008) Textos de Daniel a Malaquias Daniel 4:13, 20, 22, 29 - Estes "sete tempos" são sete anos lunares. Foi o tempo que o Deus de Israel decretou para humilhar a arrogância de Nabucodonosor II, Rei de Babilónia. Durante o período da demência de Nabucodonosor, o rei foi substituído interinamente no reinado. Não existe comprovação história deste fato. * Usando os cálculos de John Acquila Brown publicados em 1823, Nelson Barbour foi quem associou a ideia de que os "sete tempos" eram a duração dos "tempos dos gentios" [ kairoi ethnōn ] mencionados em Lucas 21:24. Os "sete tempos" seriam 7 anos lunares x 360 ou 2.520 anos. Iria de outubro de 607 AEC - suposto ano da destruição de Jerusalém - a outubro de 1914 EC. Em 1875, Barbour publicou os seus cálculos na sua revista Arauto da Manhã. Em 1876, Charles Russell no periódico do adventista George Storrs, escreveu que os tempos dos gentios findavam em 1914. (O Examinador da Bíblia de 10/1876, Nova Iorque, pág. 27-8) Daniel 7:25 - Antíoco IV, Rei da Síria, "falará até mesmo palavras contra o Altíssimo e hostilizará continuamente os próprios santos do Supremo [ os judeus ]. E tentará mudar tempos e lei [ com a proibição do culto judaico e a desobediencia punida com a pena de morte ], e serão entregues à sua mão por um tempo, e tempos e metade de um tempo [ 3 anos e meio ou 1260 dias lunares ]." (TNM) Daniel 11:31 diz que "hão de profanar o santuário [ o Templo ] ... e remover o sacrifício contínuo. E hão de constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação [ a imagem-ídolo ]." Daniel 12:7 diz que "será por um tempo designado, tempos designados e uma metade. E assim que se tiver posto fim ao espatifamento do poder do povo santo [ os judeus ], acabarão todas estas coisas." (TNM) Três tempos e meio são 3 anos e meio, ou seja, 1260 dias lunares ou 42 meses. (Revelação 11:2-3; 12:6, 14; 13:5) Veja Daniel 12:12-13. Daniel 8:13-14 - "Até quando durará a visão do sacrifício contínuo e da transgressão [ a constituição da coisa repugnante ] que causa desolação , para fazer tanto do lugar santo [ o Templo ] como do exército [ dos céus ] algo a ser pisoteado? Ele me disse, pois: Até 2300 noitinhas e manhãs; e o lugar santo certamente será levado à sua condição correta [ ou seja, santificado ]." (TNM) * As 2300 "noitinhas e manhãs" de Daniel 8:14, os 1290 dias e 1335 dias de Daniel 12:11-12, eram encaradas como tendo implicações messiânicas. No antigo entendimento da STV, as "2300 noitinhas e manhãs" eram 2300 anos, em vez de 1150 dias. Se estenderiam do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I - supostamente de 455 AEC a 1846 EC. A purificação do Santuário seria pela exposição das falsas doutrinas da Cristandade por parte do movimento adventista. Daniel 9:24 - Declara que "setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo [ judeus ] e sobre a tua cidade santa [ Jerusalém ], para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." (TNM) O termo shabû'a, traduzido por "semana", significa um "período de sete". (Levítico 25:3-4, 8-9) O texto hebr. diz que "setenta períodos de sete" foram determinados. São interpretados como 70 semanas de anos x 7, ou seja, 490 anos. Daniel 9:25-26 - "desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas." (TNM) No mês de nisã no 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I, Neemias foi autorizado a viajar até Jerusalém para erguer as muralhas e colocar os portões. (Neemias 1:1; 2:1; 7:1; Daniel 9:27) O Templo foi inaugurado no 6.º ano de Dario I. (Esdras 6:15) Xerxes I foi assassinado a 14 de agosto de 465 AEC. Artaxerxes, seu filho, lhe sucedeu como rei. Essa data está de acordo com o Cânone de Ptolomeu e tem sido seguida por todos os historiadores. É confirmada por Sexto Júlio Africano, que em sua Chronagraphy descreve o 20º ano de Artaxerxes como o 105º ano do Império Persa (considerado a partir de 559 AEC) e o 4.º ano da otogésima terceira Olimpíada. A tabuinha astronómica VAT 5047 fixou 454 AEC no seu 11.º ano de reinado. Seu 20.º ano foi efetivamente em 445/444 AEC. * Tucídides declara que Temístocles foi recebido em audiência por Artaxerxes I. Antes, passou dois anos a aprender o persa. O seu banimento de Atenas foi por 10 anos. A sua fuga ocorreu no fim do reinado de Xerxes I. Foge para Corfú, de Corfú para Épiro, e por fim, entrou na Pérsia. * O Messias apareceria no fim das sessenta e nove semanas ( 7 semanas x 7 = 49 anos + 62 semanas x 7 = 434 anos ), ou seja, 483 anos. Contrariando todas as evidências, a STV crêem como fato incontestável que 455/454 AEC foi o 20º ano de Artaxerxes I. Crêem ainda numa co-regência entre Dário I e Xerxes I e entre Xerxes I e Artaxerxes I. (Carl Olof Jonsson, Os Tempos dos Gentios Reconsiderados, 2008; O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina?, 2005, pág. 197; Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1990, pág. 582-5) Segundo Lucas 3:1, 21-23, o Messias [ "Ungido", gr. Christo ] apareceu no "15.º ano de Tibério César". Tibério foi imperador em 18 de setembro. (Tácito, Anais, Livro I, Cap. 8) O seu 15.º ano vai de setembro de 28 EC a setembro de 29 EC. Segundo a STV, recuando 483 anos a partir de 29 EC, obtem o ano correto - 455/454 AEC. Mas estes 483 anos são anos lunares. Cada ano lunar tem 360 dias. Daniel 12:12-13 - E desde o tempo em que se remover o sacrifício contínuo e se constituir a coisa repugnante que causa desolação, haverá mil duzentos e noventa dias. Feliz aquele que se mantiver na expetativa e que chegar aos mil trezentos e trinta e cinco dias!" (TNM) O anjo não estabeleceu nenhum evento para o fim dos "1290 dias" e dos "1335 dias". Os "1290 dias" se estenderia de 538 EC até 1828 EC, que marcava o início do movimento adventista de William Miller. Os "1335 dias" se estenderia de 538 EC até 1873 EC, que aparentemente se ajustava com o suposto fim dos 2300 anos de Daniel 8:14. Em 1889, Charles Russell ajustou o ano de 538 EC para 539 EC. Surge as expetativas para os anos 1798/9 e 1843/4. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de jan./fev. 1889, pág. 4, em inglês; Estudos das Escrituras Vol. III - Venha o Teu Reino, 1890, pág. 58, 63-4, em inglês) "A aplicação que o Sr. Miller fez dos três tempos e meio [ 1260 dias ] foi praticamente a mesma que nós fizemos, mas ele cometeu o erro de não começar os períodos de 1290 e 1335 no mesmo ponto". (pág. 85-93) Miller cálculou a partir em 509 EC. Em 1868, Nelson Barbour os corrigiu para 538 EC. Tais ensinos foram abandonados pela STV em 1930. * Teve uma primeira aplicação com a deposição do Sumo-sacerdote Onias III ("o Ungido, o Líder") e a profanação do Templo por Antíoco IV, Rei da Síria. Em 167 AEC, ao regressar do Egito, Antíoco IV conquistou Jerusalém e saqueou o Templo. Proibiu o culto judaico. No do altar do Templo, mandou colocar uma imagem-ídolo de Zeus [ "a coisa repugnante que causa desolação", TNM ] a quem são sacrifícados animais religiosamente impuros para os judeus. Segundo uma tabuinha conservada no Museu Britânico, Antíoco IV morreu em outubro de 164 AEC. Os judeus reconquistam Jerusalém. Em dezembro, exatamente três anos após a profanação do Templo, é dedicado novamente o Templo. É instituída a festa da Hanukka [ "Dedicação" ], no dia 25 de casleu / 15 de dezembro. Veja I Macabeus 4:52-54, 59. Existe uma aplicação posterior às legiões romanas durante os sítios de Jerusalém, de Céstio Galo em 66 EC, e Tito, em 70 EC. (Mateus 24:15-16; Marcos 13:14; Lucas 21:20, 24) Miquéias 5:2 - "E tu, Belém Efrata, pequena demais para chegar a estar entre os milhares de Judá, de ti me sairá aquele que há de tornar-se governante em Israel, cuja origem é desde os tempos primitivos, desde os dias do tempo indefinido" [ lit. "dias da eternidade" ]. (TNM) "As suas origens remontam aos tempos antigos, aos dias de um passado longínquo." (MC) "A origem dele é antiga, desde tempos remotos." (BJ) "e cujas saídas são desde os tempos antigos, desde os dias da eternidade." (ARA, ACF) Veja Provérbios 8:22; João 1:1, 14, 18; 8:58; Colonosses 1:17; Revelação 3:4) Belém de Judá é o mesmo que Belém Efrata. Veja Génesis 35:19 e Mateus 2:18. Malaquias 3:8-10 - "Porventura roubará o homem terreno a Deus? ... Nas décimas partes e nas contribuições. ... Trazei todas as décimas partes à casa do depósito para que venha a haver alimento na minha casa [ o Templo ]; e experimentai-me, por favor, neste respeito, disse Jeová dos exércitos, se eu não vos abrir as comportas dos céus e realmente despejar sobre vós uma bênção até que não haja mais necessidade." (TNM) O dízimo ou "décima parte", era um requisito obrigatório para o antigo Israel. A sua terra e todas as suas produções pertenciam a YHWH. Destinava-se a sustentar os levitas no serviço no Templo. (Números 18:21, 24, 25-29) O primeiro registo sobre o dízimo é encontrado em Génesis 14:20, começou por ser um ato voluntário de reconhecimento. Para a STV, o dízimo não é um requisito obrigatório para os cristãos. A Igreja Cristã seria custeada pelos seus membros através de contribuições voluntárias. Saiba Mais * Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel (BHK) * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS) * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://logoshp.6te.net/TJesttntm5.htm Um estudo sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], por Rev. Jack Howell, trad. Emerson H. Oliveira Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia Categoria:Doutrinas